Jack's Friend and Will's Secret
by jalizabeth4eva
Summary: Just a story that I'm writing when i get ideas and free time. Ideas are welcome, and I suck and summarys!
1. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer-Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, well…………let's not go there. Actually, I did come up with Leigh Turner, but that's it.

_**A/N-It's the end of the summer and schools starting. I'm bored, so I'm writing this. One more thing...Celebrity Violet is helping me write this by editing and giving me ideas, a lot of thanks to her!**_

Jack's Friend and Will's Secret Chapter 1-A Rude Awakening 

Leigh Turner, a small girl with a big mouth, was walking out of her cabin and down the hall to the galley. It was about 8:00 in the morning and the ship was already bustling with activity. Even though she was only thirteen years old, she was allowed to roam the ship, mostly because she was the captain's daughter.

She was about halfway down the hall to the galley when she got an idea. She peered into the cabin on her right and saw a boy on the bed sleeping. 'Perfect' she though to herself as she made her way into the room. She quietly walked over to the bed, not making a sound since she had done this many times before.

As she approached the boy, she stopped at looked at him sleeping. His hair was long and matted into dreadlocks with braids scattered around. It was a dark brown color, like chocolate. There were beads and other things woven into his hair too. He wore a red bandana around his head that was starting to fade from the two years at sea. He had black kohl around his eyes and was dreaming. He looked like a young man who was a pirate.

"Jack." Leigh whispered into his ear. When he didn't respond, she spoke a little louder.

"Jaaaaack…..Jack Sparrow," still nothing "Get up!" she almost yelled. All he did was roll over away from her. That gave her another idea……

She backed up to the wall, and being careful not to hit anything, she jumped right on top of Jack.

"OW!" Jack shouted, jumping off of the bed and almost landing on Leigh. He looked at her, saw her laughing her head off, and realized what she had done.

"Happy Birthday!" she managed to say after she calmed down from her laughing fit.

"I'm gonna kill you Leigh." Jack growled, moving towards her.

"Not if you can't catch me first!" she said and with that took off running out of the room and onto the deck of the ship.

"Oh god. Why in hell does she _always_ do that?" he said to himself before chasing after her. He got up on deck, but got no further because…

**SMACK**

"What the hell…" Jack moaned, getting up off the floor. He looked up and saw the face of Bill Turner.

"Jack!" he said in surprise, pulling him up off the floor. "What in god's name are you doing?"

"Sorry Bill, but your devil of a daughter thought that it would be funny to yell in my ear to wake me up." Jack said, brushing himself off.

"Well, I guess that's a good start to your twenty-first birthday." Bill replied, holding in his laughter.

"Happy Birthday Jack." Will Turner said coming up behind him holding onto a struggling Leigh, "I understand that my sister here decided it would be funny to wake you up today."

"Damn right!" Jack said, walking towards Leigh with a look on his face as if to strangle her.

"Daddy!" Leigh screamed, running up to Bill, "Look!" she said, pointing to the right side of the ship.

"What?" Bill, Jack, and Will said together, looking to where she had pointed.

While they were distracted, Leigh ran to the net and started climbing to the crow's nest. Halfway up, Ryan (Roberts, as everyone calls him) the man already in the crow's nest, cried out "Sail ho!"

"Where, Roberts?" Bill shouted, running to the helm.

"There Captain! Red sails, it looks like." Roberts replied, pointing directly behind them.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Jack exclaimed, looking at the ship, "It's Barbossa!"


	2. Coming to the Rescue

Chapter 2: Coming to the Rescue 

"Captain!" Pintel said, running up to Barbossa, "Look!"

"Good, we caught them. All on the main bridge, make ready the guns!" Barbossa yelled to the crew, "And run out the sweeps." He said to the 1st mate.

Barbossa walked up to the helm and watched the crew of the _Black Pearl_ scurrying about, getting ready for battle. Bootstrap was at the helm, turning the ship around. Jack was nowhere to be seen, he was down under loading the guns.

"Marty!" Jack yelled, running over to help load the guns, "Help me 'ere!"

Marty came rushing over to help Jack when the _Bloody Mary_ pulled alongside the _Black Pearl_.

"Holy shit!" was the last thing that Jack said before both captains yelled 'FIRE!'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

((A/N- This part is with Bill, Leigh, and Will right after Jack yelled 'Mary, Mother of God, It's Barbossa!'))

"Jack!" Bill yelled, "Get below to help load the guns! And put Leigh in my cabin!"

"Aye capt'n." Jack said, jumping from the railing and grabbed Leigh, who was climbing down from the crows nest.

"And make sure ye don't hurt 'er for wakin' you up!" Bill added, walking to the helm and knowing what was going on in Jack's head.

"Damn it." Jack mumbled, shoving Leigh into the cabin.

"Dad, how are we gonna win against _them_?" Will asked, pulling on some rigging.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think we are. I think that once they get here they'll fire then board. Once boarded, I'll talk with Barbossa and try to negotiate and arrange an accord." Bill replied.

"But why are they after us?" Will asked, turning towards his father with a worried look in his eyes.

"I have a debt to pay." Was all Bill said, not looking at his son. By this time the _Bloody Mary_ had pulled alongside the _Black Pearl_ and Barbossa had his sword drawn ready to give the command.

Bill pulled out his sword, looked straight into Barbossa's eyes, and screamed 'FIRE!'

The battle didn't last longer than an hour. The _Black Pearl_ was low on ammunition and powder, so they were forced to surrender early.

"So," Barbossa sneered, walking up to Bill, "Been running away from me have you?"

"So what if I have?" Bill sneered back, only not as confident, knowing what was gonna happen.

"You thought that you could jut take me boat and crew and then never see me again?"

"No." Bill said flatly, staring into Barbossa's eyes, hoping that he didn't see the fear in his eyes.

"Well, I don't take kindly to people who give me a bad reputation." Barbossa said, taking his eyes from Bill to scan the rest of the crew.

"Where Jack?" Barbossa bellowed at his crew.

"Don't know capt'n. We saw someone below decks and Twigg went to go get-" Pintel said, but was cut off by a loud gunshot.

"DAMN IT, JACK!" Bill shouted, running to the stairs, "WHAT THE BLOODY ARE YE DOIN DOWN THERE?"

"Sorry capt'n," Jack said, getting on deck and apparently not noticing that they were boarded, "Someone was trying to drag me up here so I-" at that point, he looked around deck and noticed Barbossa and his crew.

"Oh, shit." Jack looked at Bill. "Are they here because of your debt to him?"

"What the hell is your debt to Barbossa and how come everybody knows but me?" Will bellowed out to his father, trying to get out of his captives grip.

"So you haven't told the boy?" Barbossa said, joining the conversation, "Actually, I'm surprised that you even kept him on your ship." Barbossa said, a small laugh in his voice, "Surly you would have no use for a whelp like him."

A small snigger went around Barbossa's crew, but was soon stopped with Bill striding up to Barbossa with his sword drawn.

"At lease I have enough room in my heart to keep a child. At least _I _didn't leave my child to fend for himself in Tortuga. I even kept my _other_ child, a girl. I didn't send her off to anyplace either." Bill said, now ignoring the gasp from the audience.

Barbossa drew his sword, attacking Bill. There was rage in both of their eyes as they ran about the deck, attacking and blocking each others attacks. Leigh, taking notice of her captive's lack of grip, wriggled out and ran for below decks. Catching Jack's eye before disappearing, she gave him a wink and he understood. He would distract the others so they wouldn't notice Leigh gone. Praying that she could find his stash of swords and remembered all that he taught her, he went back to watching the fight.

Leigh, knowing that Jack got the message, proceeded to his cabin. Once there, she discovered that the door was open and that someone was in the room. Peeking her head inside the door, she saw someone snooping around Jack's desk. About to leave and forget her task, the person turned around and saw her. Slowly approaching her, Leigh was frozen on the spot.

"'Ello poppet." Was all he said, before hitting her in the head with his sword and knocking her out.

"You seriously think that you can beat me?" Barbossa sneered, fighting with Bill.

"Yes, in fact, I do. Remember who your teacher was? I know all of your moves." Bill said, advancing on Barbossa.

"Ah, see I've been fighting more since you left me in Santo Domingo. Had to fight for my life, see."

"And you survived? I'm shocked!"

"Ha, very funny, Bill. That's just like you. Putting humor into everything you do. You'll lose your position that way."

By this time they had fought there way over to where Jack was standing with Will. Bill, scanning the crowd to make sure all of his men were still there, noticed that Leigh was gone. This dropped his guard for the slightest moment, letting Barbossa disarm him and hold him at sword point.

"Jack! Where's Leigh?" Bill asked, being careful not to let the sword get to close.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." Jack said, trying not to look worried.

"So…" Barbossa sneered, making Bill look at him, "Are you going to pay me back or will I have to kill you for your payment?"

Take it. Take it as long as you don't hurt any of my men," Bill said, admitting defeat, "And you don't lay a hand on Leigh. She starts with either me, Jack, or Will."

"Fine." Barbossa said, smiling. "Gents, the ship is ours!" he cried, letting cheers come from the crowd.


End file.
